


Studying

by MidgetGem87



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgetGem87/pseuds/MidgetGem87
Summary: Kym Ladell was failing this class so badly that William Hawkes had said he would help her study for it.
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tacodebuche13 (Emrize_cryingpiano)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrize_cryingpiano/gifts).



> This fic is For Tacodebuche13 (Emrize_cryingpiano) in response to the Kywi cult disc event for Valentine’s Day. 
> 
> Congrats or commiserations you got me please accept my Kywi drivel I wrote in under three hours. To  this song  
> 

Kym Ladell was failing this class so badly that William Hawkes had said he would help her study for it. He was coming over today to help her study. He’d be over soon, like any minute soon. Lauren had said she would make herself scarce. Which was why she was currently lounging around the place. 

“Study, sure that’s what you’re calling it.” Lauren said as she sat on the kitchen counter. 

“What do you mean he’s coming over to help me study, it’s the truth and you know it.” Kym told her best friend and roommate. The pair shared a townhouse not far from campus. 

“Uh huh that’s why you’ve cleaned the entire place from top to bottom twice including the bathrooms. You never do that. You want me gone because you want privacy. Not to mention you’re wearing that outfit.” Lauren picked up an apple from the arrangement in the bowel Kym was currently working on. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about. What outfit I just threw this on.” She shrugged her shoulders casually. Lauren didn’t need to know she’d meticulously planned this outfit to give the appearance of being casual. “Hey give me that.” Kym tugged the apple out of her friend's hand.  
She placed it back in the bowl before putting the display down on the table that separated the kitchen from the lounge. 

“Kym your arranging fruit for god’s sake.” Lauren exclaimed exasperatedly, waving her hand at the table. 

“I just want the place to look nice. He doesn’t need to know what a slob you are.” Kym said, crossing her arms over her chest in defence. 

“Me a slob.” Lauren rolled her eyes. “Admit it you’ve got a crush on William.” 

Kym couldn’t, her friend could spot a lie a mile off, if she stayed silent however. “I thought you said you were going out.”

“Wow that’s cold.” Lauren said before Kym could attempt to explain herself the doorbell ringing cut her off. 

“Oh god that’s him.” Kym panicked clutching her face. 

Lauren hoped down from the counter. “Relax I got it.” She patted Kym on the arm. “He deserves to be happy, you both do.” It was all she said as she went to get the door. she grabbed her bag and jacket from the rack by the door as she went. “Hey William, come on in.” She greeted her oldest friend.

“Hi Lauren. Oh are you going out?” He took in her bag and jacket slung over her shoulder. 

Lauren smiled. “Yes, me and Kieran are going to dinner then the movies. You guys have fun studying.” She threw over her shoulder a wink and the thumbs up sign at Kym as she pulled the door shut behind her. 

Kym smiled at Will “Hey.” It was lame but it was all she had. 

“Hi Kym I brought my notes.” he indicated to the table with the bowl of apples on it. “Shall we start?”

Kym nodded her head, she moved the apples over to where Lauren had been sitting on the counter. He could spread out his notes and the text book more easily. Kym brought out her own notes and sat beside him on the low bench seating. They studied together for about an hour. Kym was getting tired. It was starting to make sense however. The formula wasn’t such a jumbled mess when he explained it to her. 

Will could see she was wilting. “I think we should take a break?” He suggested he could see she was getting tired. He was feeling it himself, he had a crick in his neck, he rubbed it while Kym went over to the refrigerator to get them both something to drink. 

“Hey how about some music?” Kym suggested she pulled up a playlist on her  phone  and tugged on his hand “Dance with me Will?” She seductively pulled him close and wrapped her hands around his neck. William recognised the song, it wasn’t something he thought she’d be into. It was perfect for slow dancing too. William had been educated in dance; he took the lead Kym followed him. He gripped her hand properly, he should feel stupid doing this, yet he didn’t. She giggled as he held her; she didn’t fight him or try to stop him. He dipped her and twirled her around the kitchen. He pulled her close and she nestled up against his chest, she could breathe in his cologne, and likewise he could smell her shampoo. She fitted under his forehead just perfectly. He had this absurd idea he wanted to kiss her.

Kym pulled back and looked up at him. “What you thinking about Hawkes?”  
She asked him as the song continued.

Will coughed. “Well I had this bizarre notion that I’d like to kiss you.” Why had he told her that? What had possessed him. 

Kym didn’t pull back like he thought she would. Her lips lifted in a small half smile. “Took you long enough.” She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. He let her control the kiss. When it was over she gave a soft feminine sigh of content as she settled her head back down against his chest. The song was still playing. 

What had just happened? Will was gaping like a fish as he continued to sway gently with Kym. 

“Will I like you. Although I don’t know why, you’re not very smart when it comes to other things.” She told him matter of factly.

Will took the plunge he had nothing left to lose. He cleared his throat “Kym Ladell,”

“Yes.” He didn’t get to finish what he wanted to ask her before she butted in.

“Can I at least ask the question first?” God this woman tried his patience. 

She shrugged her delicate bird like shoulders. “Fine, ask it, but the answer’s gonna be the same anyway.”

“Kym Ladell, will you go out with me?”

“Yes William Hawkes I will.” She grinned at using his full name. 

Will whooped with delight and swung her up in the air, before he twirled them round in a circle. “Ah Hawkes what are you doing?” Kym exclaimed clutching frantically at his shoulders though he would never dare drop her. 

“I’m happy this mad, crazy, spontaneous woman just agreed to go out with me.” He told her staring up into her eyes When he set her back down on her feet, he gave her another kiss this time he took the lead. Kym cradled his head with both of her hands, she was more than happy to follow his lead.


End file.
